Virginian Railway Class MB
The MBs were a fleet of 42 2-8-2 Mikako type steam locomotives that ran on the Virginian Railway from 1909 until 1956. History In 1909, the recently built Virginian Railroad needed a new kind of freight locomotive. George Halstead, the chief draftsman for the Virginian Railway and the one responsible for devising a simple yet effective alphabetical locomotive and car classification system for the railroad, drew up plans for a new 2-8-2 design. This was the most significant task Mr. Halstead took up for the Virginian. These locomotives were, what many believe to be, the first true examples of the 2-8-2 wheel arrangement. They had a deep firebox, supported by the trailing truck and a large superheated boiler. The MBs were built by Baldwin Locomotive Works from May 1909 to September 1910 with 42 locomotives built. These locomotives had 56" inch driving wheels, 26" x 32" inch cylinders, 200 psi boilers, and had a tractive effort of 53,157 lbs. Their tenders could hold 14 tons of coal and 9,500 gallons of water. Each locomotive weighed in at 134.5 tons (218.5 tons with tenders of course). These locomotives handled passenger and freight trains, and they were also known for pulling long heavy coal trains. According to one Source from The Virginian Railway by H. Reid, these locomotives were described as "The Virginian's greatest locomotive". Another article from the book says "If the MB was to occupy the hero's role, it had to be a talented actor". And indeed it was, from the 12-degree curves, 2.07 percent grades and tunnels around Clarks Gap, on the to pine-forest flatlands of Virginia, the locomotives did their job handily. "The MB was the best thing that happened to the Virginian since Henry Huttleston Rogers. Without the MB Chapter, the Virginian story might have concluded long before it did." - H. Reid. List of Locomotives * #420 - 431, built by Baldwin in May 1909 * #432 - 437, built by Baldwin in January 1910 * #438, built by Baldwin in March 1910 * #439 - 445, built by Baldwin in August 1910 * #446 - 449, built by Baldwin in September 1910 * #450 - 457, built by Baldwin in July 1910 * #458 - 461, built by Baldwin in August 1910 Retirement In 1938, the Virginian Railway began to retire the MBs in favor for modern equipment. Engines #425, #431, #433, #435, #436, #444, #445, and #449 were the first ones to leave the VGN roster (although engines #452 and #455 were sold off to the Algoma Central & Hudson Bay Railroad and #427, #438, #456 and #461 were sold to the Montour Railroad the previous year). In the Autumn of 1956, engine #432, the last member of the class in service, became the last steam locomotive to operate on the VGN's Roanoke, Virginia theater of operations. By 1960, all of the MBs were sadly cut up for scrap. None had survived into preservation. Incidents * 1920s: Engine #433 was heading the Glen Rogers mixed train out of Maden, West Virginia when it rounded a curve and a huge boulder, which had gotten loose due to the rainy weather, was rolling towards it! The train managed to stop in time and the boulder stopped rolling, a few feet from the engine's front coupler. They later managed to dynamite the boulder off the track the next day * October 31, 1916 Roanoke, Virginia: Engine #428 was hauling Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show was heading out of Roanoke. The engine headed out of Roanoke, grabbling steadily and heading out of Shorters Spur at milepost 141. Then #428 lurched, jerking itself and several of the livestock cars loaded with the show's animals of the tracks. Many of the Horses were killed, breaking Buffalo Bill's heart. The cause of the wreck was due to a split switch, although many of the railroaders down the line were of the opinion that a combination of wooden cars and speed was to blame. * July 1945 Norfolk, Virginia: Engineer B. Moore was driving engine #429 with a short freight train when its injector began leaking and water began to seep into the firebox. Nearby the train was a general store. Moore ran over to the General store and bought a 10- pound sack of cornmeal. He then opened the injector and told the fireman to pour the entire bag of cornmeal into the injector. After that, the train continued on its journey. Gallery Category:2-8-2 Locomotives Category:2-8-2 Steam Locomotives Category:Baldwin locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:Virginian Railway Locomotives Category:Built in 1909 Category:Built in 1910 Category:Virginian Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives